


Just Another Star Wars Story- Part 1

by AStarWarsFan



Series: Just Another Fanfiction Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Imperial Flight Academy, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Ester Bobin, a new cadet at the Imperial Flight Academy, meets her roommate and soon to be best friend, Mimin. Together they navigate life at the Imperial Academy. What happens though when Ezra Bridger has a vision and is convinced he needs to find this strange girl? What happens when Ester starts displaying signs of force sensitivity?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Just Another Fanfiction Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034772
Kudos: 1





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real writing project ever and nearly all of it was written 2-3 years ago and my youth shows. However, I want to try and finish it so I will be continuing this on the next work of this series. If it is readable (I have no idea I haven't read it in as long ago as I wrote it) and you manage to read it, good for you! If not and you are still intrigued by the idea, I will likely be posting a summary of this work at the beginning of the next one.  
> P.S. 2-3 years ago my idea of a good character was a marry sue and very OP. I tried to fix that later but it didn't work. Also, I had no idea how people worked. In addition, I had a rather limited knowledge of how the Star Wars universe worked so be kind.  
> P.P.S. There might be foreshadowing that I never fulfill because I had no idea what I was doing.

Just the Beginning

  
Ester was not an ordinary girl. She lived on a mid climate planet just outside the Outer Rim in a small village where the Stormtroopers were actually nice. There were never more than five at a time, but all nice. Since she was a young girl she wanted to go to the flying academy in the capital city Eemon. Her wild adventure starts today, the day she was accepted into the flying academy-  
“Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! You won’t believe this!” Ester said as she ran into her mud house.  
“What is it, Sweetie?” Ester’s mom said.  
“ I was accepted into Eemon’s Elite Empire Flying Academy!!!”  
At this point, Ester’s father walked into the room “I heard squealing what is it!?”  
“I was accepted into the capital’s flying academy!” Ester exclaimed.  
Her mother and father exchanged worried looks.

  
><><><

In order to continue the story, you must know this. Ester’s father was a clone trooper that escaped order 66 because he disappeared from the republic before order 66. Ester’s mom is an old republican doctor and was able to remove the chip from her husband’s head that would’ve activated him for order 66. So her parents we not big fans of The Empire. So when they heard she was accepted into the imperial academy her parents were worried, to say the least.

><><><

  
“What do you mean be careful! The Empire is nice!” contradicted Ester.  
“There’s something we haven’t told you…” Ester’s dad trailed off nervously.  
“You see, the stormtroopers here may be almost nice, but the rest of the empire is ruthless and unforgiving. We won’t stop you from going but if you do go, please be careful. The Empire can be very unforgiving. But we know it’s your dream.” Ester’s mom said.  
“I’m sorry mom but I have to go,” Ester said then hugged both her parents. ”I’ll miss you.”


	2. The Adventure Begins

After packing her bags and saying her goodbyes, Ester was on her way. The ride was quite uneventful so I will spare you the details. But before we go on I must warn you this is just the beginning.

“Ok, I can do this” Ester thought to herself as she grabbed her stuff to leave. “I just have to be careful and make good trustworthy friends,” she thought as she left the transport. Not even seconds after she left she was overtaken by the sheer beauty, splendor, and size of the academy. After she spun around a few times the director interrupted her moment.

“Welcome to Eemon’s Elite Empire Flying Academy or E.E.E.F.A. for short,” said the director.

“It is an honor to be here,” Ester said while saluting.

“Good to see someone who knows their place.”

“Just happy to be here,” Ester replied enthusiastically.

“Eager, too. I like you. You will make a fine soldier one day,” said the director mildly impressed.

“Thank you, sir!”

“Your quarter is 397, west wing,” he said.

Ester immediately thanked the director and continued on to her dorm where she met her roommate – a girl by the name of Mimin. Once Ester reached the dorm room this happened…

“Hello, my name is Mimin. What’s yours?”

Ester was surprised at the peppy-ness of Mimin’s introduction. She was expecting everyone to be dull and boring here, or at least mean. But nevertheless, she replied, ”I’m Ester.” 

“So do you have any friends yet?” Ester said as she was walking in.

“No, not yet. But I don’t mind,” said Mimin as she plopped down onto her bed and started swinging her legs. “So I saw you back there. You really kicked it off with the director.”

“Well, I guess,” Ester said as she was unpacking her bags and concealing a smile. She didn’t often do things right.

“So, uh, How did your family like you coming here?” Mimin asked with caution.

Ester said with an even more cautious voice, “They supported me. Why you ask?”

“Well my family didn’t,” said Mimin sadly. “They treat me like the dirt on the bottom of their shoe. They were so happy to send me off that I was here a month early.”

“So what did you do the whole time?” Ester asked.

“Just sat here thinking most of the time,” Mimin replied while shrugging.

“Well I won’t treat you like dirt if that helps,” said Ester kindly.

“Really,” said Mimin looking up with hopeful eyes.

“Really.”


	3. Training

Ester woke up to the announcement over the loudspeakers: ”Up, Up, today is your first day of training and you don’t want to be late!”

Mimin groaned and said, “does it have to be so loud?”

“Probably, because they need to wake up everyone,” said Ester.

The announcement continued, ”New students, you will go to facility 3-A north wing. You have been given your uniforms. You will get dressed and be there in 15 minutes.”

“Well, come on we don’t want to be late,” Ester said.

><><><><><

“Today you will be tested on your current level of skill. You will be placed into groups of three. You will work as a team. Based on your scores you will be paired with another student in a class.” The Sargent leaned in close to a cadet in line. “So it is in your best interests to do your best, so you will not disgrace your family to The Empire. So no pressure.” He gave with a menacing smirk.

Ester had butterflies in her stomach.

“First group, Ester Bobin, Meeky Denver, and Mimin Cone.”

“At least I will go down with a friend,” thought Ester depicting her demise.

“Well, go on we don’t have all day! Get to the pods,” said the sergeant impatiently. “Get in the pods and the training exercise will startup. Understand?”

“Sir, yes sir,” they replied.

When they got in the exercise started up.

“Woa,” Ester said.

“Your objective is to shoot down as many enemy pilots as you can. Don’t shoot your own pilots,” the sergeant said over the com. And so they were off.

“Watch out!” said Ester to Mimin who was about to get shot.

“Thanks,” said Mimin as she dodged the incoming shot. Just then a lurching sound came over the com.

“Ew,” said Mimin.

“Stay focused!”

“Right. To your left!” Mimin replied.

“Thanks.”

Then the training exercise powered down. They got out with smiles which was quickly wiped off their faces once they got out. “Acceptable,” said the sergeant to the girls. To the boy, who had a bucket, he said, “as for you, you will pack your bags and go home.”

There were about 11 more tests. Then the sergeant said, “tomorrow the results will be posted. For some of you, this will be your last day here, for others, you will be placed with your training buddy. Dismissed.”


	4. Results

“I’m nervous. Are you nervous?” Mimin asked Ester as they were walking to their quarters.

“Incredibly,” said Ester.

“So I know it is before supper, but I’m beat. I am going to go to bed,” Mimin said with a yawn.

“Me too.”

“Oh, and Ester,” Mimin said, “thanks for the save.”

“No problem.”

><><><><

That night Ester could barely sleep; she just kept tossing and turning. Ester was just so worried. It didn’t help that Mimin was snoring very loudly the entire night. About midnight Ester gave up trying to sleep for a bit and just looked around the room. She realized she hadn’t really looked around until now. She noticed how bland the room was. It was just white on white on white. Then she looked at Mimn on the bottom bunk across from her, then at the lone desk at the foot of her bed. She realized how small the room was. Then her eyelids became heavy. After what seemed like an eternity morning came. By the wake-up call, Ester was up and dressed. She shook Mimin awake and waited for her while she got dressed.

“Come on, let’s go see the results!” Ester nagged.

“Coming,” said Mimin out of it.

When they got to the bulletin board they were met with disappointment.

“We didn’t make it,” said Mimin gloomily.

With spirits rising, Ester said, “that is because It’s under Honor’s!!!!!”

“No way,” said Mimin.

“Yes, way. Look,” said Ester pointing to the other side of the screen where honors were listed. Shure enough Mimin and Ester’s names were on the list. “Look! We’re partners too!”

“Yes!” Mimin exclaimed.


	5. First Day of Training Part 1

“Those who were not as fortunate to pass, go to your quarters, and pack your bags. Those who passed, report to training room C1. Honors C2, your training starts a 0600.”

“We better hurry. Don’t want to be late for our first class,” Mimin said worriedly.

Ester said with mock seriousness, “Yah, because ‘failure will not be tolerated’”

Mimin giggled.

“Well, come on. We don’t have all day. Let’s get moving!” Ester said hurriedly.

After briskly walking down some hallways they arrived at room C2. Once there, they noticed not very many people out of the original group.

“There are barely any people here,” said Mimin.

“Well, with the cut and us being in honors there will not be many people here anyway. Although, there are supposed to be a few more people. I saw at least 10 people on the honors list. There are only 6 here,“ Ester said.

“Well, I only see girls,” Mimin said confused.

“Of course the girls' and boys' quarters are on different areas, so they must be trained in a different area,” said Ester resourcefully.  
“That makes sense,” Mimin said.

“Attention! Line up in your assigned order.” After no one moved the instructor said, “oh you haven’t been told yet. Very well, you,” she said pointing to Mimin, “Over there, and bring your partner.” She said pointing to a corner of the room. Mimin and Ester headed as instructed. After everyone went where they were supposed to they formed a sort of line. “Acceptable now. You and your assigned partner go to a table and read chapter 1 of these books.” she started passing out books on empire rules and regulations for flying. “There will be a test on chapters 1-5 next week. If you fail you put your stay here in jeopardy. Understood?”

“Yes, Mam,” the cadets said mechanically.

Once at their table Mimin started fidgeting.

“What?” Ester said as quietly as possible nervously looking at the instructor.

“Tests make me nervous,” Mimin whispered back.

“Well, I can help you study. All you have to do is do your best,” Ester said hurriedly noticing the instructor headed their way.

“I hope our honors aren’t talking. Talking is not acceptable,” said the instructor.

“No mam! We are just studying faithfully.”

“Ok,” said the instructor suspiciously to the girls. Then to the whole class, she said, “You will study for the next hour, then you will go to your ‘mother bird’ and figure out your schedules. I am passing out a sheet of paper that has your mother bird’s name and where to find them.”


	6. Meet Your Mother Bird

The rest of the hour was quite uneventful. Mimin and Ester were walking toward where they were supposed to meet their mother bird. Not surprisingly, they had the same mother bird. Mimin was first, so Ester had to wait. After Mimin came out of their mother bird’s office, Ester went in. Mimin’s face was as blank as a new piece of paper, so Ester had no idea what to expect. Ester walked in nervously.

“Hello,” Ester’s mother bird said with a smile, which was surprising to Ester because not many people smiled at the academy. “ I am Sherry, your mother bird. Please, take a seat.” Ester did as instructed but cautiously set her bag down beside her chair. “You don’t have to be scared, I don’t bite.” Ester just shrugged. “Well, what do you want to do? Here is a list of your classes, minus the singular studies, of course. Those are on the bottom,” she said handing Ester a list. Ester looked over the list. She read: _History of the Empire_ , _Rules and Regulations of the Empire_ , _Intermediate Flying_ , _Targeting Practice_ , _How to Care for Your Ship_ , and _Your Ship and Its Controls_. The bottom read combat, expert flying, or technology.

After waiting a bit Sherry said, “your singular classes will be with me. What you take is all up to you.”

After sitting there for a few seconds Ester said, “technology.”

“An excellent choice,” Sherry said. “ your class will be here,” she said pointing to a spot on Ester’s schedule. “Here is all the information you will need on paper. As a generous gift from the emperor himself you will have this,” Sherry said passing a tablet over. “It is your personal helper. It keeps track of your classes. You will do some of your work on it, and it has a chat so you can chat with your friends or me if you need to. After all, I am your ‘mother bird’ – I’m here to help. The tablet will even answer your questions if you ask it. But it knows your assignment so it can only help you with your work. It will not give you the answer.” When Ester still did not say anything Sherry said, “that is all. Head to the cafeteria where you will have lunch.”

Still not saying anything Ester sat up grabbed her bag and left. She started toward the cafeteria. Realizing that she did not know how to get to the cafeteria she got out her new thing, she didn’t know what to call it and turned it on.

“Hello, I am T.I. or Technological Instructor, equipped with the latest technology. I am here to help. How can I help you?”

Ester was very surprised that her tablet just spoke to her. “Um, how do you get to the cafeteria?” Suddenly a map popped up on her screen.

“Ok, I’ll take you there,” said T.I.

Ester took two rights and one left and the cafeteria was right there. “Thank you T.I.?” she said on her arrival.

“You are welcome, Ester,” T.I. said.

“How-,” Ester started.

“How did I know your name? Well, it is simple, I was pre-programmed by Sherry, your mother bird.”

Ester walked into the cafeteria.


	7. First Day of Training Part 2

Ester walked into the cafeteria and scanned the crowd for Mimin. Once Ester spotted her she went to the line of other cadets waiting for food. It took what seemed forever but Ester finally got her food. She went down to the table where Mimin was sitting and sat down.

“Hi,” Ester said to Mimin. “So how did your meeting with Sherry go?”

“Ok, I guess.”

“What independent study are you taking?” Ester said eagerly.

“Extreme studies of the empire,” said Mimin absentmindedly.

“Huh, I didn’t have that option,” said Ester, puzzled.

“You probably wouldn’t. The individual studies are based on your skillset and interests. That is why when you were applying to the academy you had to fill out a survey,” said Mimin.

“Oh, Hey are you OK?” Ester said. “You seem a little down.”

“I-” Mimin sighed, “my parents sent a hologram.”

“And?”

Another sigh. “My parents want me to know once I graduate in 3 years that I will be on my own. They will give me a few credits to start off but that is as far as their love goes,” Mimin said, super down.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Ester solemnly. But then Ester brightened up. “You can come and live with me or at least my parents. They would love you. And we could see each other so often and talk!”

Mimin’s mood brightened up a bit. “Do you think that they would really do that?” Mimin asked.

“I am almost certain!” said Ester confidently.

Just then they were told to head to their next class. Getting up they grabbed their stuff and headed to “History of the Empire.”

Once there, they sat down at a table.

“Welcome class. I am your teacher for History of the Empire. My name is Mr. Burnac,” Mr. Burnac said dully. ”So, today we will learn of the form of government before the glorious empire was formed.” By this point, everyone was half asleep. “At first there was the dreadful republic who were never fair. They had Clones, ruthless killing machines.” At this Ester turned to Mimin and whispered, “That is so not true. My dad was a clone and he said that they were almost all kind. What he is saying is so not true!” Mimin just shrugged.

Mr. Burnac continued, “And the clones had generals, Jedi, who were even more ruthless than their soldiers.”

Ester was silently outraged. The only thing that kept her mouth shut was the fact that her father took on a different name to blend in and her dad told Ester to never, under any circumstance, tell anyone who he really was.

“The clones saw the light and so betrayed their generals. Thus begun The Empire, with the Emperor ruling and Lord Vader at his side. The Empire has ruled the galaxy ever since. Class dismissed.”


	8. The Events That Occurred After Chapter 7

After leaving their class they went to “Rules and Regulations of the Empire,” which was held in a large, white classroom. Ester found it a little ominous with how white it was. She sat down cautiously, sensing that it would be a rule-ridded class. As it turned out, she was right.

The Instructor walked in briskly and with power. The little chatter there was before she walked in died down immediately.

“Hello class,” the instructor said sternly. “Before we start you must know the rules that I expect you to follow. If you break one of these rules you will be dealt with ever so severely.” She surveyed the students with convicting eyes. “The rules are as follows: No talking. Your work will be done by the next day. You will give me your undivided attention, and you will not ever disobey me. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am,” most of the cadets said terrified.

“Good. You are to call me Mrs. Farfale. Now open your textbooks to page 3.” After everyone was to page 3 Mrs. Farfale said, “Now you will read to page 35 as homework. It is due tomorrow.”

In dread, Ester looked down at the tiny print and big page and thought to herself, “this is going to take forever…”

Mrs. Farfale continued, “You are to read the rest of the class period.”

><><><><

After reading for what felt like forever, Mrs. Farfale said, “Ok, class dismissed.” Everyone quickly packed their bags and headed out, because no one wanted to be in the same room as Mrs. Farfale.

Having just left the room Mimin said to Ester, “She is scary.”

“Tell me about it,” said Ester. “But at least we did learn something.” Pulling out her T.I. Ester said, “T.I. tell me the fastest route to our next class.”

T.I. said, “ok. Heading to ‘Intermediate Flying.’” After calculating a bit T.I. said, “ok, head this way to ‘Intermediate Flying.’” A map showed up on the screen and Ester and Mimin immediately followed it.

On arriving at their classroom, they saw a big open space with some training pods. Everyone was standing next to a raised platform, so they headed over there and stood in line with everyone else.

An old man came up on the platform exuding power, despite his age. He stood up straight and pointed his chin slightly up as if everyone there were below him. “Ok class, today you will have a simple training exercise meant to tell me where you are in the class. I know you have already been in a similar exercise, but these will be individual tests. You will not have any help from anyone else.” He looked pointedly at everyone. “Now cadet Mimin you’re up in pod 1. Cadet Ester, you’re in pod 2. And finally…” Ester didn’t hear the rest – she was too nervous.


	9. Target Practice

“What if i fail? What will happen to me?” Those and more thoughts raced through Ester’s head. With shaking hands Ester headed into the pod. But when the exercise started up her fears were calmed. With the steering wheel in her hands a cool calm spread through her. She was ready for whatever came her way. As the virtual reality of the screen came on she already was ready for takeoff. She expertly got her T.I.E. out of the hanger and into the exercise. Ester was disappointed how easy it was. All she had to do was fly through some rings. Despite her disappointment, Ester expertly went through each ring without a scratch. The Program powered down once Ester got through the last loop. After Ester got out of the pod the instructor said, “Ok, next person get in the pod.”

><><><><

“Hey Ester how did you do?” asked Mimin catching up to her on their way to target practice.

“I honestly don’t know. I think that I did ok. But I don’t know.” After pausing for a bit Ester continued, “how did you do?”

“Horribly.” When Ester gave a questioning face Mimin said, “I died in the first minuet.”

“Oh,” Ester said not knowing what else to say.

By that point, they were at target practice. It was in a classroom that was long with arcade-like machines resembling the pods of an T.I.E. fighter.

“Hello class,” said a very young man compared to their instructor from their last class. “Today you will learn how to shoot these,” he said pointing to the pods. “It may seem easy at first but it will get harder as you advance. They are programmed to adapt to your strengths and weaknesses. It was made to strengthen your strengths and polish out your weaknesses. Your T.I.’s are receiving your permission codes. Without them, you can’t do the exercise. Also, your T.I. will track your progress. To start simply head to a spot and put your T.I. in the designated area and your training will commence. Now go.”

Ester found out that there were newer pods and older pods. You do not want one of the older ones. Ester hurried as she might still get the oldest one and it was practically falling apart. When Ester put her T.I. in the slot it took 3 minutes just to process the information. When the exercise finally popped up she found that it was so slow and delayed that she could barely accomplish anything the entire hour.

After the hour was almost up the teacher said, “The room is open during free hours if anyone wishes to do some extra training. It will not hurt. Class dismissed!”

Ester quickly grabbed her bag and went out of the room. She immediately asked T.I. to head to her next class. She was confused when T.I. said, “Ok, heading to ‘Your Ship and It’s Controls.’” Confused at what T.I. said she pulled out her schedule and realized that “How to Care for Your Ship” was for 2nd years, or for Ester next semester. So she followed T.I.’s instructions not realizing that she was going down multiple sets of stairs.


	10. A Continuation of Chapter 9

When Ester finally got down to where she was going she realized that it was really dark – more like a basement than a classroom. The instructor was a stern-faced man with a permanent frown on his face.

“Sit down class,” He said sternly. Everyone quickly sat down somewhere, anywhere. It was at this point that Ester realized she had lost track of Mimin. After a few panicked seconds Ester finally found Mimin. “Now, your T.I.’s are useful, but you will not use them in this class.” After a quick murmur went through the class he continued. “I don’t believe you need so much technology, just smarts. Now open your books to page 1 and begin reading. Read as far as you can, for you will need as much as possible for tomorrow’s class. Now study for the rest of the class. You will need it.”

><><><><

“I don’t know. Do you think we will need to read the entire book?” Ester asked Mimin as they walked to their quarters.

“I don’t think so. He can’t be that mean. Can he?” Mimin replied.

“I don’t know. I sure hope not. Wait, where is our room?” Ester said worriedly after looking around and seeing no one.

“Um …I don’t know. Let’s try that way.” Mimin said.

After roaming the halls for a while, it finally hit Ester. “Mimin we have our T.I.s!”

Mimin smacked her forehead with her hand.

“Hey T.I., could you show us the way to our room?” Ester asked her T.I. as she pulled it out of her bag.

“Just a right, then a left, and continue down the hall to room 303,” T.I. replied.

“Right, this way,” Ester said pointing down a hall.

Just then their luck ran out. It was after curfew.

“Excuse me cadets, but you are out of your room when you should not be,” said a stormtrooper coming down the hall.

“Sorry, sir. We know, sir. We were just lost, sir. We are heading to our room now,” Mimin said.

The stormtrooper just laughed. “I remember when I was a cadet. Just find your room and stay out of trouble The Empire needs smart pilots to pilot their ships. I won’t report you this time.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ester said quickly to the stormtrooper. “Come on,” She said quietly to Mimin.

Now in the safety of their room Ester asked, “so what do we need to do?”

“Well, we have to read to page 35 from Mrs. Farfale, and we have to read as much of _Your Ship and Its Controls_ as possible,” Mimin said.

“Right, so I guess we better get reading.”


	11. An Awakening

After reading for what felt like forever, Ester wondered out loud, “I wonder when we have our individual training.” Mimin just shrugged. Realizing she had her T.I. she said, “T.I., when do we have individual training?”

After calculating for a bit T.I. replied, “You, Ester, have it on the weekends from 0600 to 0900 before Mimin has it from 1300 to 1600.”

“That makes sense,” Mimin said. Then Mimin sighed and continued, “I really don’t understand any of this.”

“Well you passed the entrance exam, and you are in honors, so you must know something,” Ester said.

“The only thing that got me in was you helping me and…”

“And?” Ester said concerned at Mimin’s depressed face.

“And I stole a couple of T.I.E. fighters and flew them,” Mimin said almost wincing.

“What!?” Ester said surprised.

“Shhhhh…,” Mimin said, “I don’t like to announce it.”

Ester was so shocked that she didn’t know what to say. But she finally regained her composer and said, “did you get caught ever?”

“No.”

Ester let out a sigh of relief after that. “Well, at least you were never caught.” After pausing for a split second she continued, “We have studied enough for tonight. Let’s go to bed. We can study more tomorrow.”

So they gathered up all their things so they were ready for tomorrow.

Mimin went to sleep right away but Ester had some troubles. She kept tossing and turning until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

><><><><

It was the middle of the night and Ester was having a nightmare…

She was terrified, there was blood everywhere and worst of all the main cause of the bloodshed was done by thousands of soldiers who looked exactly like her dad. She turned around from where she was looking and saw someone oddly familiar-looking at her. He was about to get shot. Helpless to do anything Ester yelled, "No!” and sat bolt upright in the real world. After rubbing her eyes she looked around and noticed everything that wasn’t attached to the ground was floating a few inches off of the ground. She let out a tiny “Eep,” and everything fell down. Dismissing it as a dream she went back asleep. But she could not help wondering what it was that made everything float and who was about to get shot in the dream and why they looked so familiar.


	12. The Second Day at the Academy (Finally)

“Up. Up.” The morning call arose Ester and Mimin. “Your classes are to start at 0600, as usual.”

Mimin, who slept like a cat, said to Ester, who had trouble sleeping, “Come on! We don’t want to be late!”

Ester groaned but got up anyway.

“Well, come on then,” Mimin said rushed.

><><><><><

Ester soon would get used to “History of the Empire” being boring, “Rules and Regulations of the Empire” being scary, and having a lot of work. In “Intermediate Flying” Ester thought she did quite well in the exercise despite getting a scratch. But Ester was in luck in target practice. She got a half-decent one and was able to progress greatly in her training. After lunch, the two girls headed to “Your Ship and its Controls.” Ester was certain she was going to fail because she only had time to study half of the book before she had to go to bed.

“Ok class, get out you T.I.’s. They have been programmed with your test. You will not be able to ask it anything until you are done with the test,” the instructor said.

Ester got her T.I. out like everyone else and to her joy, she found the test was only on the first few chapters. thankfully, Ester knows them like the back of her hand. She passed with a perfect score while others, as she found out later, barely passed. After eating supper on the way to getting some extra target practice Mimin asked Ester, “How did you do?”

“Passed it with a perfect score!” Ester replied, proud of herself. But after seeing Mimin’s expression of pure shock she said, “What? Did I do that bad?”

“No, you got the highest score in the class. During supper, while you were chatting with someone else I was talking to some other honors students. They said that as far as they knew the highest score on the test was 80%.”

Now it was Ester’s turn to look shocked. “Wait, are you saying I got the highest score by a landslide?”

“Yes!”

Not sure what to think, Ester just kept quiet until they got to the target practice classroom. Each went to separate spots. Ester continued to progress in the course until Mimin came up to her and said it was almost curfew. They had to go. They went into their room and even though Mimin was wide awake, Ester could barely keep her eyes open. She went straight to bed.

><><><><><

Meanwhile, in another part of the academy, the director nervously awaited a transmission.

“Lord Vader,” the Director said nervously, “I have the list of names you required.”

“Good,” Darth Vader replied sincerely, “Continue, Director.”

After swallowing the director said, “There are three cadets that match your description the best. They are Gavy Cavin, Mimin Cone, and most of all, Ester Bobbin.”


	13. The Weekend

The next few days there were nothing new -until the weekend. They had their individual studies. Ester, who met Sherry first, had to get up early to meet her mother bird. They met in what looked like an abandoned classroom. She found Sherry sitting on the floor with various pieces of technology strewn across the floor around her. Seeing Ester enter she said, “Come, sit.”

Ester did as told.

“You will eventually learn what each of these parts does, but today we will learn how electricity works.”

Sherry continued and showed Ester how electricity worked. Esther learned everything she needed to. But there was still an hour left. Sherry said, “Wow, you learn fast. I guess I will get you started on next week’s lesson.” So they got to work on learning what various pieces did. They even got started on building a simple power converter. They were just putting the finishing touches on the power converter when Mimin walked in.

“Oh,” Sherry said surprised, “I lost track of the time. I am so sorry. We are in the next room over.” Then turning to Ester she said, “You should read this.” She handed Ester a book. “It will help you; and you can learn more than I could ever teach you.”

“Thanks,” Ester said and dreamily walked back to her quarters where she just plopped down on her bed and got to reading. Ester didn’t even notice Mimin walked in until Mimin said, “Come on, we are going to miss supper.”

Ester sat bolt upright and realized that she didn’t have lunch and that she was starving.

“Well, let’s get going then!” Mimin said quickly.

They went as fast as they dared down the halls to the cafeteria. They just managed to get food and eat it before they needed to get back to their room. But on their way back the director pulled them aside and asked Ester to come to see him in his office.

Confused at what was going on Ester said, “Ok?”

“Good. Right, this way.”

They went down a couple of halls and they were there. The director sat down at his seat and said sweetly, “How have you been feeling?”

Ester was so confused at why he was asking and asked, “Good. Why do you care?”

The director got nervous at that, “I have reasons that you do not need to know.”

“Ok, but why do you need to know about me and not others?”

“You do not need to know!” the director said starting to lose his patience.

Startled, Ester did not say anything. The director noticed his mistake and took a deep breath. He continued, “You are good. Good. So, how have you been doing in your studies?”

“Pretty good, I think,” Ester replied.

After sighing, the director said, “Ok, you may go to your quarters now.”

Ester quickly left the room and headed to her quarters.

Once Ester came in Mimin looked up from what she was reading and said, “What was that about?”

“I honestly haven’t the faintest clue. He wouldn’t say anything.”


	14. An Improvement

The next day Ester slept in and then went into the target practice classroom. She progressed even more. Just before she would have to leave for supper she finished the course that was already programmed into the device. She was excited and a little disappointed; the last exercise had a couple of targets with tricky rings to fly through and then hit the targets. But she was surprised at how easy it was for her. Wondering what to do after supper she headed to the cafeteria. But her train of thought was interrupted by an officer telling her to go see her Mother Bird in her office. Confused, Ester did as she was told and found herself in Sherry’s office.

“Hello. Please take a seat,” said Sherry, almost sternly. Once Ester had sat down Sherry continued, “It has been brought to my attention that you have passed the entire targeting practice course. Is this true?”

“Yes,” Ester replied.

“So then that leaves the question, what will you do now instead of targeting practice?”

“I don’t know.”

“That is what I thought. You have two options: continue with a harder course, or have free time in that period,” Sherry said.

“Continue with a harder course,” Ester said with little hesitation.

“Ok, I will send you the new course by tomorrow,” Sherry said. “You may leave now.”

Before Ester left Sherry said, “Oh, and Ester, good job.” Ester nodded in return and left.

><><><><

After supper Ester and Mimin were doing homework when Ester asked, “Hey, Mimin?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever felt as if you were way ahead of everybody and also so behind?”

“No, I am usually behind,” Mimin said, not fully paying attention.

“Of course,” Ester said under her breath.

“What’s that?” Mimin replied, now paying attention.

“Nothing,” Ester responded while putting on a smile. Then the two girls got back to work.

“Why do I feel so ahead in flying yet so behind in everything else,” Ester thought. “After all, I had to have set a record for the fastest time to get through the exercise, but I am barely passing things like History of the Empire and rules and regulations of the empire. I wonder what my parents are doing right now.”

><><><><

On the other side of the planet in Ester’s dining room…

“Honey, I wonder how Ester is holding up at the academy,” said Ester’s mom very worried.

“I’m sure she is fine. After all, we did all we could to protect her. She needs to learn to live on her own,” Ester’s father replied reassuringly.

“But do you think that she has found out yet?”

“What, that she has the best father in the galaxy?” Ester’s father lightheartedly.

Ester’s mom gave a stern look to Ester’s father. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t think she has figured it out quite yet.”


	15. Let the Fighting Begin!

Ester’s life at the academy was not boring, but regular. She kept working on the new curriculum of target practice that was just for her. To Ester’s delight, it was actually at her level. But besides that, there was nothing new or exciting. Unless you count studying for hours for a test fun and exhilarating. Not much else happened besides that until about 5 weeks after her first day…

“Up up! Today is a big day! You will have your first practice in space!”

Ester sat bolt upright, “What does he mean ‘in space!’?”

“Yes, in space. You will be split into teams. The rest of your instructions will be given to you once everyone reports to hanger 12.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Mimin said excitedly.

><><><><><

On their way to the hanger, they noticed not only excited giggling girls from all three levels (Ester and Mimin did not notice this at the time but they found out later) and most surprisingly boys.

“This makes no sense!” Mimin said confused. “We never have a class with the boys!”

All of their confusion was solved after they all lined up.

“Yes, I know the other gender is here. Now you will each get your own modified T.I.E. that has lasers that will not kill other pilots. So don’t worry about killing your friends. You will be split into red and blue teams. The wings of the ties have been painted so you can know who is on your team. The teams are as follows…” After reading a very long list, the director said, “Now, your teams will split and your captains, they know who they are, will talk strategy. Then once both teams have their strategy you will take off and the exercise will commence.”

Once her name had been announced she just stood there thinking very hard about the fact that she was on the red team and worrying about how she would do. She went over to where the captain was and realized Mimin was on her team. She also realized that the whole academy was there in the hanger. After the captain was done explaining their strategy, the entire team got into the modified T.I.E.’s. Ester, feeling so out of place, uneasily got into her T.I.E. Despite her nerves she managed to fly out of the hanger and followed the command ship into space. Once everyone was lined up, the command ship got out of the way. A voice over the speakers said, “And let the fighting commence!”

Without warning, fighting broke out and Ester suddenly realized what was happening. She got out of her own head and realized that she was about to be shot.


	16. A Space Battle

Ester skillfully dodged a laser headed her way. While she was barrel-rolling out of the way, she sent two laser blasts at the tie shooting her. Not surprisingly, they both hit on target and the tie just floated over to next to the command ship.

“Cadet Terry is down,” came over the com. Ester realized that when someone got shot they called it out on the com. Just then a T.I.E. came directly at Ester. Taking action, Ester quickly got out of the way and, turning around quickly, shot the T.I.E. down.

“That was close,” Ester said to herself. Despite it being a practice, Ester still really didn’t want to get shot.

“Cadet Mimin is down,” came over the com.

“No!” Ester shouted to no one in particular. She got to the edge of the battle and turned around to survey what was going on. She spotted Mimin’s T.I.E. heading next to all the other ones that had already gotten shot. Another T.I.E., on the other team, was heading the other way and shooting down other members of Ester’s team. Ester realized that they must be one of the best in the academy. They skillfully dodged every blast. Ester, not really thinking, went after him. As she was coming in behind them for the shot Ester’s nav computer went offline.

“No, no, No! Not now.” Ester complained.

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring all the chatter on the com, Ester said to herself, “I got this. All I have to do is aim a little lower than where I am facing.” Ester took a deep breath, lined up her shot, closed her eyes, and pressed the trigger. When she opened them, Ester was pleased to see that the T.I.E. that she was chasing was headed toward the command ship and was out of the exercise. Then Ester realizing that another T.I.E. was on her tail. She flew forward at full speed and tried to keep out of the way of the incoming lasers. Seeing her chance, Ester headed in front of one of her teammates just as they were about to shoot; but right before she herself was going to get shot she pulled ahead quickly just missing the lasers and letting her attacker get shot. After sighing with relief Ester realized that she was in the last ten of the Academy. Slightly giddy she just drifted for a couple of seconds and almost got shot. Realizing that she was in great trouble she turned around as fast as she could, hoping she could get out of it. But to her delight, the oncoming T.I.E. was coming in at a 45-degree angle. Rookie mistake. She only had to turn slightly and then she would home free. But then she realized as the T.I.E was turning slightly so they were in Ester’s blind spot, that it was a trap to lure her into thinking that she was safe. With her mind racing at the speed of light Ester realized how risky their move was. All she had to do was turn at just the right moment and shoot. The opposing T.I.E. would be caught in her fire before they could shoot. Reacting as fast as she could, she fulfilled her plan and shot down the T.I.E. with moments to spare. She came about and realized … she was the last surviving cadet.

Just then over the speaker came, “Cadet Jeremy is down. Cadet Ester and the red team wins!”

Shocked she followed the command ship back down to the surface, not being sure what else to do.


	17. The Aftermath of a Battle in Space

On the way down to the planet’s surface, Ester was pondering what would happen. She was the best pilot in the academy! After getting out of her T.I.E., Ester was greeted with some first and some second years that were on the red team. They took her off the ground and carried her on their shoulders. The blue team, the third years, and the rest of the second years on the red team were all sulking. But Ester wasn’t really paying attention. Something just seemed off. No, not off, bad.

“Eh-ehm,” the director inquired, “settle down.”

Reluctantly the red team put her down on the ground and stood at attention.

“Now, go and take a rest for you have the rest of the day off.” After an eruption of cheers from both teams, the director held up his hand for silence. “Yes, yes, but first I would like to see the red team before they go.” After a couple of confused murmurs, the blue team left, leaving the red team behind.

After everyone had resumed formation the director said, “Congratulations! You won the Academy-wide space battle. Now, based on your performances, you can level up or earn extra credit in a class of your choosing. Now to those who did not do so well, don’t worry, you can not lose points. You will just remain the same. Your mother and father birds will talk to you about what you get and what you will do with them. Dismissed.”

As everyone was filing out of the room, the director called out, “Cadet Ester, I would like to see you.”

Ester just shrugged to Mimin, whom she had managed to find, despite the chaos, and went over to the director.

“Cadet Ester, you showed great skill in the battle. For your great bravery and skill, you can choose to continue the rest of the school year with level 2 classes.”

“Really?” Ester said startled.

“Really,” the director confirmed.

“Wait, will Mimin be able to stay my roommate?” Ester said, realizing that she might be paired up with another student.

“No, you will keep your roommate. You may not have any classes together, but you will still share a room. Unless you would like a new roommate?”

“No sir,” Ester replied, relieved.

“Then you may go. But do not tell anyone this until later, ok?”

“Ok.”

><><><><><

Ester burst into her room super excited and wanting to speak with Mimin. But sadly, Mimin was nowhere to be found.

“Hmm,” Ester pondered out loud, “She should be here, it is almost after curfew.”

With nothing else to do, Ester decided to holo call her parents and tell them the good news.

“Hello?” Ester heard her dad say.

“Hi dad,” Ester said brightly.

“Ester! Honey, come it’s Ester!”

Ester’s mom came into view.

“Mom, Dad, you will not believe what just happened!” Ester said, not being able to contain it anymore.

“What sweety?” Ester’s mom said cautiously.

“Ok, so today was a school-wide battle in space. And I was on the red team and after some fighting and some excellent moves by me, not to toot my own horn, I was the last pilot flying, and so because of my skill I can become a level 2 a year early!” Ester said in one breath.

“I’m confused about the first part, but that sounds good,” Ester’s father inquired.

“It is better than good!” Ester exploded, “It means that I will be able to graduate the academy practically a year early!”

“Wow, that is great!” Ester’s mom said clearly relieved.

“You guys ok?” Ester asked. But they never had a chance to reply because Mimin had entered the room. “Oh, Mimin is here. Love you! Bye!” And with that Ester ended the holo message.

“Mimin! Where were you?” Ester asked.

Mimin was clearly startled because she had snuck into the room then said hastily, “I’m fine, just going for a walk.”

Not really caring about what Mimin was up to, Ester shrugged it off and said, “You will not believe what happened after the exercise!”


	18. First Day as a Second Year

The Next day was an adventure for Ester. First, her T.I. got her new schedule. The only damper on Ester’s spirits was that she would not see Mimin in practically any of her classes and she would still have to go through “Your Ship and Its Controls.” But even that could not dampen Ester’s spirits. Her schedule now read: “Hard Flying,” “Target Practice,” “Hand to Hand Combat,” “Rules and Regulations of the Empire vol. 2,” and “Foreign Languages.” Ester was a little surprised that she had “Hand to Hand Combat,” after all, she was training to become a pilot, not a stormtrooper. But she just supposed it was protocol. She was also a little taunted by “Foreign Languages.” She only knew galactic basic and little pieces of other languages from trading at home. But despite her worries for foreign languages, she was pretty confident that she would do well in “Rules and Regulations of the Empire vol. 2” because she had already read vol. 1 multiple times from cover to cover. Taking a deep breath Ester got dressed and asked T.I. how to get to “Hard Flying.”

><><><><><

On the way to Hard Flying, Ester realized that when she passed a group of huddled girls they would stop talking and often point at her.

Not to Ester’s surprise, “Hard Flying” was in the same classroom as intermediate. But Ester found herself very shy among the 2nd years, so she wasn’t very confident. When the Instructor said, “Ok Cadets, today we will be welcoming a new 2nd year, Cadet Ester,” Ester could feel herself blushing.

“Now, down to business. Today we will work on the barrel roll. An art that is very necessary to stay alive,” the instructor said.

Ester was relieved, for she had worked on the barrel roll extensively already.

“Now, you will get into the pods in groups of six. In these groups, you will go through a relay course that requires you to do multiple barrel rolls. First up is our newbie Ester Bobbin, as well as Clara Jen, Penelope Rembel, Jennifer Cretmen, Agitha Breather, and Becky Ensleaven.

Nervously, Ester got into her pod. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. The saying, “do or do not. There is no try,” popped in her head. Then Ester realized she had no idea where she picked it up.

“Well, I better _do_ good,” Ester thought with her nerves mounting. After another deep breath, she was ready. She felt the training exercise start-up and they were off.

><><><><

“I did horrible!” Ester thought to herself as she got out of the pod. “I was the second person to get shot down!” Then her stomach dropped. Everyone else was watching. She could hear some girls snickering. “How did I manage to get shot?” She asked herself. Something similar happened during the battle in space. But that time she was able to do the barrel roll without getting hurt. What was different about virtual reality flying? Ester could simply not figure out what. She just pondered this all during the rest of the runs without paying attention. If it weren’t for a kind 2nd year she would’ve stayed in the classroom the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through this, I'm often embarrassed by how bad my writing was then, despite the fact that it was a stepping stone to get to where I am today. But Then I come across a chapter like this where I'm rather impressed by a subtility that I managed to put in. (In case it isn't obvious to notice, the reason Ester didn't do so well in the simulation was that she had relied on the Force earlier and she wasn't able to get as good a read in the pods.)


	19. Another Vision

“Now to target practice,” Ester thought to herself, her face downcast. “At least I should be where I left off.” And Ester was right. It was in the same classroom with the same curriculum. She didn’t even get an altered one. The class period went by in a blink of an eye. Ester wished it could have lasted forever, for she had “Hand to Hand Combat” next.

><><><><

Ester emerged from the locker rooms battered and bruised. She was sooooooo… behind in hand to hand combat! “I hope I can find some second year that would take me under her wing and teach me up to the point that the rest of the class was.” Ester was very glad that she had a free period next. The thought of going to the medical bay came to mind, but she decided against it. She would get no pity there. So instead Ester went to her room after grabbing a first aid medical kit to tend to her bruises. To her surprise, Mimin was in the room talking to someone on the holo net. Ester cleared her throat to signify she was there. Mimin quickly shut off the message and turned around like she had been caught.

“Who was that?” Ester asked.

“N-no one,” Mimin replied hastily.

Ester was too tired to try and argue.

Realizing that Ester wasn’t going to push the matter further, Mimin realized that Ester didn’t look too good. “What happened?” Mimin asked concerned.

“Hand to Hand combat,” Ester stated half-heartedly and collapsed on the bed. Mimin rushed to her side.

When Ester tried to apply some salve for her bruises, Mimin said, “No, that will do little.” Mimin then rushed to her nightstand and took out a bottle from the drawer. “This will help.”

When Mimin applied the stuff on Ester’s back, Ester found herself sighing in relief and asked, “Where did you find this stuff?”

“I didn’t find it. I made it.”

“Well, where did you learn to make it?”

“Trial and error. My,” Mimin sighed, “my father wasn’t kind to me and I had to learn.”

“Why does your family hate you so much?” Ester asked.

“They wanted 3 boys, not 2 boys and a girl. And what’s worse is I’m the youngest so they were so close to getting what they wanted. And then I messed it up. So they have never liked me.”

Seeing her friend’s distress, Ester wrapped her arms around Mimin and gave her a hug. She felt Mimin’s muscles tense and then relax. Ester’s T.I. ruined the moment and reminded her it was time for “Rules and Regulations of the Empire II.” 

><><><><

Ester sighed. “Rules and Regulations of the Empire II” was not much better than regular “Rules and Regulations of the Empire.” They used the same holo book which Ester had already read five times. So Ester just sat there bored and daydreamed of flying over lakes and through valleys. The professor droned on about how to enter into an empirical blockade properly. Suddenly Ester found herself in a vision.

Ester found herself right where her last vision ended.

The man that looked oddly familiar forced all the tropers who were about to shoot him aside and ran away from them. Ester noticed that the troopers that were going to shoot the poor man were wearing the same armor as her dad had. Ester then saw him trying to escape on a hired ship with little luck. Then she heard, “Cadet Ester, I am serious this time.”

Ester woke with a start, “What?”

Everyone laughed.

The professor’s lips formed a small line, “I said what are you to do when you enter a blockade?”

“You wait to be identified. So you go slow. Then you wait to be asked your identification number and give it without hesitation. Then you fly to your designated spot with no delays.”

The professor’s lips got even smaller in annoyance and everyone stopped laughing. “Like a textbook,” the professor said obviously annoyed. ”And just so you know if you ever fall asleep in my class ever again, you will be expelled immediately. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am.”


	20. The Start of Another Story

Ester got out of the “Rules and Regulations of the Empire” classroom as fast as she could. She immediately headed to lunch. To Ester’s delight, she still shared lunch with Mimin. After grabbing her lunch, Ester went to sit by Mimin, who looked slightly lonely. As soon as Ester sat down, Mimin perked up.

“How was it so far?” Mimin asked Ester.

“Mostly boring and terrifying and exciting and amazing.”

“Okay, um… so was it good or bad?”

“Yes,” Ester replied.

“Well, what is that supposed to mean? I am not telepathic!” Mimin said obviously confused.

“It means it was a little bit of both. I humiliated myself in ‘Hard Flying.’ I don’t know the difference between flying virtually and in real life for me.” Ester said exasperated. “Target practice was no different from what it usually is. Then ‘Hand to Hand Combat,’ as you know, was dreadful. And ‘Rules and Regulations for the Empire 2’ was boring. Nothing was new!”

Mimin just sat there not knowing what to say.

“Well, there’s no use pouting about it. Might as well eat lunch,” Ester said deflated.

“Might as well.”

><><><><

Ester entered the foreign language classroom not sure what to expect. She sat down in a seat and started reading through as much of the holo book as possible to try and catch up.

The instructor walked up to the front of the room and said, “Today we will be learning how to understand the various beeps and whistles of a droid, or more specifically, the astromech.”

A whisper of “yes’s” and “finally” wove its way through the crowd. Ester looked around briefly, not knowing exactly what was going on.

“Now open your holo books to page 134.”

><><><><

Ester exited the classroom going over some things that she had just learned.

“Ok, so beep-whistle means hello. Whistle-beep means goodbye but, that depends on if the beep and whistle are cheery. Ugh! I will never get this!” Ester thought frustrated. “Well, at least I have no more classes for the rest of the day.”

A stormtrooper walked up to Ester and said, “What are you doing cadet?”

“Um, going to my quarters? What else?” Ester said not sure what else to say.

“Move along.”

“Well, that was weird. There are hardly any stormtroopers around until after supper. Why are they roaming around and questioning cadets?” Ester silently asked herself noticing that the stormtrooper who had just questioned her was going around and questioning other cadets leaving the classroom.

Ester just shrugged it off and headed to her quarters to study and catch up on things she was behind on.

When Ester got into her room she saw Mimin studying as well.

“Hi,” was all that Mimin said to acknowledge Ester was there because Mimin was studying some book that Ester couldn’t make out the title of.

Ester flopped down on her bed and got to work studying the holo book for foreign languages.

“Ester?” Mimin asked.

“Yeah?”

“How did your parents meet. You said that your father was a clone trooper and I wondered how your parents met.” Mimin said.

Ester smiled, “Now that is an interesting tale. It goes like this…"


	21. A Story That Took Place Quite a Few Years Ago...

“My parents met on duty. My father was one of the first clones ever made- long before they got the sense to make them age twice as fast to make more clones faster. My father didn’t get as much training as the others because it took longer for him to learn and age. He also had more of a free will. Although he was one of the first clone troopers, he still had a chip implanted for order 66. But despite being less qualified, they still made him go on some missions. One day he was assigned to a checkpoint base, far out in the Outer Rim for the Republic. Then suddenly, after my father’s transport ship had departed into hyperspace, a separatist warship appeared. My father knew that he was not very important to the republic, yet he bravely joined the group of pilots to defend the station. He was hit, but thankfully only injured. Amazingly, Republic reinforcements arrived quickly. If they hadn’t been only a few sectors away my parents might not have survived. My father was barely alive. My mother was the one attending to him and quickly fell in love with him-” Ester narrated.

“How did that work? He was a clone-” Mimin interrupted but stopped short at Ester’s stare.

“Anyway. Where was I? Right. My mother fell in love with my father because of his spirit and selflessness. He wanted to get back to work even though no one cared for him. My mother, while she was treating my father, did a scan that revealed the chip. My mother thought it was some separatist plot to control clone troopers and immediately removed the chip. She didn’t even think of telling the Republic after she realized that the Republic was not all it was cut out to be. After a law was passed, banning clone troopers from retiring she was furious. She was especially annoyed because my father was about to retire so he and my mother could get married. She was so angry that she asked my father to run away with her to an Outer Rim planet or at least some farming planet where no one would find them. My father, having free will, agreed. They disguised themselves as commoners and boarded various vessels and escaped to here, on the planet Kelephain. My father worked as a ship repairman and my mother as a doctor,” Ester finished.

“Wow, that is. Just wow!”

“Th-” Ester was cut off.

An officer came into their room and said, “We are now having routine checks of students' quarters.”

“Why?” Ester asked innocently.

“There have been reports of a student supplying information to those who opposed the Empire. We are going to search your room in search of any incriminating evidence.”

Ester, somehow sensing Mimin’s panic, realized that she had something to hide.


	22. The Inspection

Ester felt a sudden energy flowing through her. She didn’t know how but it was telling her to tell the officer to leave. She also felt… at peace. There was no other way to describe it. Despite the scary situation, she felt right with the universe.

“Officer you do not need to check our quarters,” Ester said forcefully.

“I do not-” the officer started, “Wait why am I listening to you?”

“I said you do not need to search our quarters,” Ester said with a hint of warning in her voice.

“I do not need to search your quarters,” the officer said, dazed. He then promptly left.

Ester then felt all that energy suddenly leave her, leaving her slightly exhausted and dazed. She wondered what that was.

“How did you do that?” Mimin asked Ester.

“Do what?”

“Get the officer to leave? How did you do that?” Mimin inquired.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Well, thanks anyway?” Mimin shrugged, “anyway, do you know who he might have been talking about?”

“No,” Ester said still dazed, “But you do.”

“How did you-” Mimin started but stopped when Ester put up a hand to stop her.

“Your face was blank through the entire thing. But, don’t ask me how, I could feel your fear and anxiety. Are you any part of this?” Ester said coming back to her senses and gesturing toward the door.

“Whoa, you’re some kind of-,” Mimin started but then shook her head obviously thinking better of it, “Never mind.”

“You still haven’t answered my question. Are you any part of this?” Ester said calmly. “Where am I getting this calm?” Ester thought.

Mimin looked downcast. “I can’t say,” she said but then she mouthed, “But I can write.”

Mimin picked up her T.I. and typed down. “I have been giving the rebels, the group who opposed the empire, information.”

Ester’s eyes widened as she looked up at Mimin in shock. Mimin put her finger up to her lips and quietly shushed her.

Mimin continued writing, “I have only given bits and pieces, but enough that if anyone found out I could be killed for treason.”

Ester’s eyes got even bigger. Ester gestured toward the tablet in a way that asked if she could type.

“Why did you do it in the first place? Why tell me through the tablet? How are you planning to get out of this?” Ester inquired via the T.I.

Mimin thought a bit then wrote, “Well, first I did it because the Empire is evil. Second, there could be listening devices in this room, I didn’t want to risk it. Third, I’m not planning on getting out of this.”

Ester practically yanked the device out of Mimin’s hands after reading the last sentence. “Why not!”

“Because I am helping the galaxy in my own little way, by helping those who are brave enough to oppose the empire!” Mimin wrote.

“But is risking your own skin worth it?”


	23. A Menacing Day For Some

Several weeks passed and winter break was fast approaching. This made the Director nervous. He was expecting a transmission from Lord Vader. The Director waited impatiently, pacing around the room. Suddenly the hologram started up.

“Director, have you found the traitor among your students?” Lord Vader demanded between his raspy breaths.

The director’s knees started shaking, “L-lord Vader, no. We have not found anything.”

“Did you even find anything on my special case?” Lord Vader said, his voice rising slightly in impatience.

“No student has displayed any sign of abnormal ability. Ester, your most likely candidate, only seems to be a great pilot, nothing more,” The director burst, hoping against hope that Vader would not choke him to death. He had heard rumors. He hadn’t a clue why Darth Vader was suddenly so interested in his academy. He hadn’t even had a transmission from a Moff before, much less Lord Vader!

Vader ended the transmission with a, “I am very disappointed in you, Director.”

><><><><><><

Ester was amazed at Mimin’s coding skills. After their “talk” thought the T.I., Mimin had deleted the file and done some code work that made sure that it could not be tracked. Ester was starting to work on coding with her mother bird, Sherry, but nothing on that level. Ester only knew enough so that the second time Mimin did it she was able to tell what she was doing. But they only managed to communicate with the T.I.’s twice because they were both bogged down by homework and studying for mid year exams. Ester was starting to fall behind in her classes. She was just managing to scrape a pass in “Hand to Hand Combat,” but it was getting easier for her. In everything else, she was just about on the top. The exams came and went and Mimin and Ester were waiting impatiently to receive their scores on their T.I.’s before break.

“Come on, just receive it, you stinkin’ tablet!” Ester cried in frustration. She then started pacing the room anxiously.

“Calm down, or you are going to start getting _me_ worried!” Mimin said with worry creeping into her voice.

Ester sat down and tried to calm down, but her foot just started tapping in frustration. “Sorry, it’s just that I don’t think I did well on “Hand to Hand Combat” and I am worried that I failed. And if I failed, then I can’t continue the next half of the year! Then I won’t be able to get a good job in the Empire and then what will I do? They might start getting suspicious and _inspect my family!”_ Ester mouthed the last part.

“Calm down. Everything will be fine,” Mimin said, trying not to get worried herself. The T.I.’s beeped with the reception of their results.

Ester and Mimin grabbed theirs and looked anxiously at what they got. Ester sighed in relief and said, “I passed! I Passed!” Even Mimin looked happy.

><><><><><

Meanwhile in the middle of space…

Someone was having a vision.

Scenes flashed across his mind, ones of connection, danger, love, training, and more danger. Suddenly the many scenes stopped and settled on a single one. Some girl was leaning on his shoulder as they looked at the rising moon, or was it moons? He didn’t know because it moved on to someone screaming, “Ester!” Suddenly, he was awake.


	24. The Tyranny of the Empire

Ester was happy. She was back home for break and was taking her usual walk throughout the town. As she was walking she realized more than the usual storm troopers checking out the many booths along the road. She approached one of her friends and asked, “Juniper, why are there more stormtroopers than usual?”

Juniper replied with his thick accent, “They been inspecting lately. Them there already came by twice today. They say that they were making sure people obeyed Imperial rules.”

“Huh. I thought there was only ever like five stormtroopers here at a time.” Before Juniper could answer from behind his booth the stormtroopers started heading their way and Ester said, “well, I better get going.”

Ester walked away from the booth as inconspicuously as she could all the while pondering why in the world there were more stormtroopers so suddenly. Without warning Ester heard a thump behind her, she turned around to see a woman being thrown to the ground and her stuff being confiscated. Ester recognized the woman as Naomi, one of her childhood friend’s mothers. She knew the family well. Ester ran up to someone and asked, “What is going on?”

“She didn’t register with the Empire to sell goods.”

“Help! No! Please! Don’t! I need to feed my family!” Naomi cried.

“Not our concern,” the metallic voice of a stormtrooper said.

Ester felt conflicted. She wanted to help Naomi, but also didn’t want to draw attention to herself and her family. With a saddened heart, she did what most people did and continued on shopping like nothing was happening.

><><><><>

“Ester, time for supper!” Ester’s mom yelled.

“Coming!” Ester yelled. “So what is for supper?”

“The usual,” her father replied. The family of three sat down to eat.

“Did you know that Naomi got arrested for not following Empiric regulations?” Ester’s mom asked. Ester choked on a piece of food she was eating. Her parents gave her a look but they didn’t think twice about it.

“Yeah, and I also know that the punishment for that nowadays is very severe,” Ester’s dad said solemnly.

Ester suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore and pushed her plate of food away. “Dad, what are we supposed to do when someone is in trouble but in order to help them you would need to risk yourself and the ones you care for. Hypothetically speaking.”

Ester’s dad looked at her. “Well, we should help those in need any way we can. No matter how dangerous. If no one stands up against tyranny then the universe will fall into discord and disruption.”

Ester looked down in shame. “You were there when they arrested Naomi, weren’t you?” Ester’s mom asked. Ester looked at her with an expression that said, “how did you know?”

Ester’s mom just smiled sadly. “It is ok sweetie. We don’t blame you. You are only 13 going on 14. What could you have done?”

Ester excused herself, not hungry anymore. When she got into her room, however, the ball in her stomach only got bigger. How could she ever come back from this? Ester’s guilt weighed down on her all brake. She refused to hear anything about Naomi from anyone. Finally, on the last day before she had to go back to the academy, she resolved to do something. Once she graduated, she resolved that she would do everything she could to reform the Empire.


	25. Somewhere in Space

Somewhere in space … someone was having the same vision … with little and big changes:

Scenes flashed across his mind, ones of connection, danger, love, training, defeat, betrayal, victory, hope, rescue, a new Jedi, and more danger. Suddenly the many scenes stopped and settled on a single one. Some girl was leaning on his shoulder as they looked at the rising moon, or was it moons? He didn’t know because it moved on to someone screaming, “Ester!”

“Ezra!” a female voice yelled back, presumably coming from this ‘Ester.’

Ezra woke up panting and ran to the Ghost and into Kanan’s room. He had been outside sitting down and “meditating.” He was really just sitting there when he went into a trance. Ezra stood at the door panting for a moment. Then Kanan said, “Had another vision?”

Still panting Ezra said, “How. Did. You. Know?”

Kanan looked at Ezra like, “are you really asking that?” “What was it about?”

><><><><><

####  _Author’s Note: So just so you know this takes place after Star Wars Rebels: Episode 10 of season 1, “a vision of hope.” In that episode, Ezra was practicing deflecting blasts and he had a vision. Anyway, they found that someone who presumably spoke against the Empire was actually with the Empire. Because of how bad Ezra’s last vision he was still skeptical of trusting this vision. Now back to the story…_

><><><><

Ezra had butterflies in his stomach. That is how nervous he was. He had, of course, been in an Imperial Academy before, but that still didn’t help his nerves. He couldn’t help but feel as though something was wrong. He assumed it was because of how the last time he went undercover in an academy didn’t go so well. This time things were more at stake. He actually had a purpose, besides the gathering of Imperial information. After meditating and finding where the person they were looking for was, Estra was it? they talked it over with the team. It was decided that Ezra would go undercover in the Academy. When he started he was slightly surprised at how different this Academy was to the one on Lothal. Ezra was currently roaming the halls during his free time when he spotted someone that seemed strangely familiar. No, it wasn’t some Imperial personal it was a young girl about his age with long, dark brown hair tied into a messy ponytail. And she was running straight at him.

>><><><><><><<

Ester was having a very bad day. Not only did she oversleep, but the already strict teachers and instructors were even more strict. Ester didn’t think that was even possible. They started calling them cadet Bobin and Cadet Cone instead of Cadet Ester and Cadet Mimin. And to make matters worse her resolution to change the Empire was becoming more and more far fetched by the second. She was rushing to her next class when she didn’t see someone and crashed into him. Her things went flying. Hurriedly she said, “Sorry I’m late and I’m a mess and my day is going horribly and I’m sorry.” She looked up when whoever she bumped into went to grab the Ester’s T.I. and their hands bumped. Their eyes met. Both teens found something oddly familiar about the other that they couldn’t quite place. “Sorry,” Ester repeated while blushing.

“It’s ok, really. But you should probably get going. I don’t know about you but I have this hour free,” Ezra replied oblivious to Ester’s blush.

“Ah-well-um-I better get going- see you around,” Ester said quickly picking up her things and heading to her classroom. She quickly slipped inside the classroom and thankfully the instructor didn’t notice. Ester sat down next to Mimin and was glad that they were having classes together this semester. She was also glad that only half of the class was way older than her.

Mimin whispered while the instructor wasn’t looking, “What took you so long? And ARE YOU BLUSHING?!?!?!?!?” she practically spoke the last part.

“Shhhhh. No!” Ester said sheepishly.

“You totally are!” Mimin whispered yelled.

“Can we just pay attention to class please?” Ester pleaded.

“Ok. But this is not the end of this.”


	26. Boy Troubles

“Ok, so what was up with you back there?” Mimin asked Ester.

“It was nothing. Really, nothing,” Ester said desperately trying to change the subject.

“Oh, really? That didn’t seem like nothing, that seemed like something, and that something was a boy. Wasn’t it?” Mimin said with an, “It is, don’t deny it,” voice.

“Fine, it was…” Ester said giving in.

“Mmmmm… what’s his name?” Mimin said with a smirk.

“It’s… Wait, I don’t know. I don’t know!” Ester said slumping down in defeat.

“It will be ok. You just have to find him again,” Mimin said, being a great friend.

Suddenly the door opened to their quarters and in walked a lieutenant. He was a very stern man that no one except the employer would like. The two girls were startled, to say the least, so they jumped a bit, causing the lieutenant to look at them suspiciously.

“What are you doing here?” Ester asked still in defensive mode from what they were talking about earlier.

“We are doing the routine quarter check for anything suspicious,” the lieutenant said, whilst motioning to the stormtroopers to search their room. Luckily the room was pretty barren with only a few drawers to hold things, other than stuff out in the open. Ester realized that Mimin was more confident this time so either she got rid of whatever she was hiding last time, or she hid it very well. Whatever the case, the stormtroopers found nothing. “Very well,” the Lieutenant said and motioned for the stormtroopers to follow him out of the room.

“Well that was weird,” Mimin said seemingly oblivious to how the last one went.

“Yeah,” Ester replied.

><><><><><><><><

That night Ester did not sleep comfortably. She kept having nightmares- the most vivid being very similar, yet very different…

Ester saw someone being enveloped by the same people she saw surrounding that man last time, but this time it was a teenage boy. Right as the men were about to shoot, she saw a woman leap out in front of him seemingly pushing him out of the way, but without touching him. The boy ran as fast as he could away from the men, just barely escaping with his life. All Ester wanted to do was erase the look of horror on the boy's face as he saw the woman die. Later in her life, even when she knew exactly who the boy was in her vision, she would still see the look of terror on the boy’s face when she closed her eyes sometimes.

Ester awoke with a jolt, and she found some of the loose stuff in the room floating. Ester yelped and everything fell, but it also awoke Mimin.

“Huh?” Mimin said very groggily. After all, she would not remember this.

“Nothing, go back to sleep, there is still another hour before we need to wake up,” Ester said still in shock. Mimin quickly fell back asleep. But Ester just lied there processing what had just happened.


	27. Misadventure

Ezra was not having a good day. He had yet to find this girl he was looking for. He was running out of time, and people were starting to get suspicious. Plus, he didn’t even know if the girl would come with him once he found her. He was sitting in Rules and Regulations wondering if it was still worth it when he heard the announcement for Ester to come to the director’s office. He quickly asked to use the restroom and headed to the Director’s office. He waited around the corner and peaked around when someone knocked. He saw that girl that he had bumped into a couple of days ago! He waited for her to come out again and followed her back to her quarters.

Now that he knew where her room was all he had to do was find a time to talk to her.

><><><><><

Ester was walking back from a long day. She was so excited to get out of there. She would miss the classes but not the work. Mimin and her plan to get out was coming along nicely. They would slip out one weekend and head into the city. Ester was busily thinking of what they were going to do once they were out, when she bumped into Ezra, again. She said a quick, “Sorry.” But when she realized that it was the boy she had bumped into earlier, she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

“It’s fine,” said Ezra. But in a whisper, he said, “Meet me in the armory after hours.”

Ester narrowed her eyes at the boy, then walked away with her things, wondering what he wanted to talk about, and most importantly whether or not she should go.

Ester decided to go. Once Mimin was asleep she stuck her head out of her door, and, seeing that the coast was clear, snuck out, quickly heading to the armory. When she got there the boy was already waiting. “Why did you ask for me to come?” Ester asked.

“Ok, so I need to talk to you about something,” Ezra said.

“Well duh,” Ester was stressed, and when she was stressed, she got sassy.

“Yes, I know but it is sort of hush-hush,” Ezra said nervously glancing around.

“What kind of hush-hush?” Ester said suspiciously, not knowing where her confidence came from.

“Well like…”

“Who is in there?” came the mechanical voice of a stormtrooper. The two teenagers looked at each other like Jawas caught in headlights.

Ester pointed up and mouthed, “the vents.” Ezra nodded in confirmation. He grabbed a small food pack and tossed it causing the stormtrooper to look the other way. Both jumped up and got inside the vent, quickly closing it behind them. They then quickly made their way as far as possible from the Armory. Ezra, who was going first, opened a hatch and looked down. After checking that the coast was clear they hopped down.

“So, umm,” Ezra said rubbing his neck nervously.

“Go back to your quarter, you can tell me later,” Ester said, but knowing full well that would never happen. Mimin and she were leaving soon.

“Ok…”

“Go!” Ester said shooing him on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized that when I posted this on my blog, I must have missed a chapter because there is nothing about Ester and Mimin making plans to Escape. Basically what happens is that Ester realizes the Empire is beyond redemption is like, "I want to leave" and Mimin's like "finally" so they make plans to do so.


	28. Escape

Today was the day of escape. Ester and Mimin had been planning on what to do for a while. Ester was really nervous; she wasn’t sure how well the plan would work. She was packing her things in a backpack that she had stolen from the armory. She had also grabbed some rope, food bars, and two small pistols that only had stun settings. She also had grabbed some things which she had made over the course of their stay at the academy. She had a bracelet that she had programmed into her T.I. and that had a holo-projector so she could watch her parent’s message and other things like the maps that she had downloaded. They were really hoping that they would be able to get a ride out of town, but that would be difficult, considering that they are underage. They just honestly wanted to get as far away from the empire as they could without leaving the planet. Ester also packed her old street clothes, her T.I., and some bread that they had been saving from lunch. Mimin also packed her T.I., street clothes, and some credits. Ester was just finishing packing the backpack up when Mimin walked into the room.

“Go time,” Mimin said, signaling that she had mapped out their escape route and the coast was clear. Ester nodded, acknowledging Mimin, and closed the flap over the backpack. The two walked casually (Or as casually as one can when one says to act casually) out of the room.

“Which way now?” Ester leaned over to Mimin and asked in a whisper. They were walking casually out of the barracks so if anyone saw them, they wouldn’t think anything of it. It was getting close to lights out, so they needed to hurry to remain unnoticed.

“Right, then crouch down. And hide behind the corner. We will be out of the girls’ barracks,” Mimin whispered back.

They took a right and then crouched down. Mimin got up to check if the coast was clear. As Mimin was standing up, Ester got a feeling that a stormtrooper was coming.

“Down,” Ester whispered urgently, pulling Mimin down. They missed the stormtrooper just in the nick of time. The stormtrooper looked back and forth, having heard something, and started heading toward where Mimin and Ester were.

He was about to reach them when the Director said, “Are you coming trooper?” and with that, the trooper turned around and continued the way he was heading. Ester and Mimin let out the breath they didn’t know they were holding and continued on.

They continued for a while quickly and quietly going down various hallways. Pretty soon they got to the window they were going to escape out of. Sadly, they couldn’t fit a grappling hook gun into their backpack and had to use the old fashioned way of using a rope with a grappling hook end.

“You first,” Mimin said, scared. Though they were in the first story, it still looked like a long way down from where they were. Ester quickly glanced at Mimin in hesitation and started climbing down quickly. Once Ester was down, Mimin looked out of the window, dreading what she was about to do.

Seeing Mimin’s hesitation, Ester, as quietly as she could, yelled up, “If you fall, I’ll try and catch you!”

Mimin took a deep breath and started climbing down. Before she knew it, Mimin was on the ground, “safe” and sound. Not having the time, after all, someone was bound to notice that they weren’t there by now, they didn’t try and get their rope down. Instead, they hoped they wouldn’t notice and no one would find it too soon. On their route into the city surrounding the academy, they passed by a hanger closing down. While running in the shadows of the surrounding trees, Ester looked into the hanger and felt a pang of guilt that she would never learn to fly such beauties of a ship. But nevertheless, she quickly shook the thought out of her head. There was no going back now. By not going back Ester was turning from her past life of normality and accepting a life of being on the run…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! By some miracle, you have managed to get through this entire thing! I realized that this isn't as bad as I feared, but it isn't great either. Those chapters didn't feel so short when I was originally posting them on my blog. Anyway, I also realized that this was actually written 4 years ago, not three. Yikes!


End file.
